Escape
by Sekai Jaganshi
Summary: Sekai is shunned from life because of her "abnormalities" and runs away from it. What happens when she meets a man who takes her to a place where she is recognized? [(hiei is himself!..kinda) sry i suck at summaries!]
1. Running

Escape  
  
Sekai didn't want to go back there. To that cold blank guidence room where they sat her in the chair and interrogated her about the demonic half. She just wanted to get away from it and stay away. That was why her plan was to escape.  
  
'Why do they chase me?' sekai questioned. She didn't want them to anymore. So as she heard the clicking of the boney faced guidence councelor's heals as she briskly walked down the hallway, Sekai tried to become the most unnoticable thing in the hall. She waited in the janators closet. The mops smelt even more like old cafeteiria meat when she walked by whith her massive amounts of perfume. Sekai was some itmes suprised that the councelor did not pass out from the stench.  
  
When the clicking had faded away Sekai dashed throught the deserted hallway withher deamonic speed. She was going so fast that she almost didn't notice the councelor hidden behind the door untill she lept infront of sekai's running figure.  
  
Notes: Sorry this chapter is so short but i thought that would be the best spot to stop. n_n .... o and it's dinny time! lol ok! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW! Sekai is my character! In fact she is me! I know it's a little odd to have yourself in a fic (i think). Ya well that's it! I'll update ASAP! 


	2. Seaking Refuge

Ok here's a key thing...  
  
((...))= Author's notes ;D '...'= character thoughts "..."= speech (duh!)  
  
Escape  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Sekai cried out as her way was blocked by the salmon pink dress wearing (*gag, gag* EEEEEEEWWWW!!!! salmon pink!!! *gag*) body blocked her way and she rammed into the guidence councelor. The woman was forced back and knocked unconscious. A thin line of blood trickled down from the line of her hair.  
  
'Oh. My. God.' Sekai panicked. What had she done...  
  
Sekai stood there and stared at the unconscious body lying before her on the cheap plastic tile floor of the hallway. She wasn't really thinking anymore, just staring at the blank eyes as if time wasn't passing by. She barely noticed the few students who were watching her from the open doors of their classrooms.  
  
However she did eventually and she decided that she didn't want to be watched. She looked at their frightened eyes that were constantly darting back to the limp form of their Guidance Counselor. She herself wasn't the picture of calmness either. ((yeah right I'm gonna have my saxophone playing test tomorrow...GGGGAAAAHHHHH!!!!)). She was sweating and shaking. More afraid then she had been in her whole life. She had just knocked an adult unconscious, and adult that would probably be defended by all of her colleagues in the courtroom.  
  
With those thought's running through her head, Sekai took one last look at the frightened students and then the dead body sprawled out before her and then dashed out of the open door, gradually gaining her full speed once more.  
  
All of the pedestrians seemed like blurs going past her in the busy street.  
  
((Sekai's POV))  
  
OK I've got to find some shelter where I can get food fast. Once I've done that I should probably go back to the apartment again. Oh god. I'm on the run...  
  
I kept on running and the more and more I thought about my predicament the more and more panicky I got. And yet I also felt excitement. Excitement that I quickly pushed away. How can I be happy at a time like this? No home, no food, and belongings that I might not see for quite a while. Oh my god. I'm surely going nutty. ((I love that expression... it described me so well ;D))  
  
((Regular POV))  
  
Sekai ran passed numerous buildings. One of them was a cafe. Seeing this she stopped in front of the window. This had been the cafe that she had last seen one of her own kind. Even though no one else had been able to see the little blue owl/mouse, she had. It had been adorable and only about the size of a regular sized light bulb. She went over and played with it, which made he foster parents, Umi and Hikarino concerned. Even though she was five and was probably (for all they new) playing with something imaginary it didn't stop them from finishing their coffees in a rush and pulling her out by her sleeve.  
  
She stood be the window and starred in. Not caring whether or not she was looking that suspicious. She stared at the counter top where she had first met the little demon.  
  
After finishing her musings she flashed out from in front of the window and zoomed off down the crowded sidewalk to the park where she thought she might be able to find refuge in the playground.  
  
However, unknown to her, her super speed had been seen be someone else and that certain someone quickly left a large tip on the top of the table that he had previously been sitting at and sped off and out of the cafe in hot pursuit of the homeless demon.  
  
Ooooooooo!!!! Who is it I wonder ;D??!! Heheh!!!!! Second chapter completed!! I'm so exited!! Ok pplz, please review and hope you like my story!! One question though. Do you like it? Do you like it enough to keep writing it? The first review I get telling me that I should continue and I'm continuing! ;D I'll update soon! 


	3. Counselor vs man

Escape  
  
((Stranger's POV))  
  
Alright then...who was that..who ever she was she was fast..demon like fast...hn. I guess Julie will get another student.  
  
((Reg. POV))  
  
Sekai ran through the crowd of blurs and came to a halt behind the dumpster.  
  
She then walked out from behind it and walked at human speed through the crowded park.  
  
She made her way past the playground and the hot dog stands and finally made it to the shrine. She looked longingly at the small hut. ((I have no clue wut shrines look like so bear with me ppl. I'm making this up from my imagination.)) It would be the perfect shelter for the night but as she stepped onto the gray bricks that surrounded the shrine a large concentration of ki coursed through her body. "Dam*it I can't believe this!" she said to herself.  
  
"Hehehe...looks like your just what I thought you were." Said a familiar voice from behind the shrine. " I can't believe you ran away though."  
  
Sekai growled as the Guidance Counselor stepped out from the shrine. She stood just behind the barrier so she was just out of reach of Sekai's scorching fire attacks.  
  
" What's the matter not happy to see me?" She said in a mock tone, " O well. That's just too bad cause now you won't have any more time left to dislike me my little demon!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!! I'M NOT YOURS YOU BITC-" however she was cut off as the wicked woman raised a pistol up to her level. Sekai was staring down the barrel as she muttered "Damn you..."  
  
Sekai was then ready for death. There was no reason to stay alive for. The quest for life was futile if this woman was to keep pursuing her.  
  
There was a sudden breeze that came and then vanished just as quickly. Sekai didn't even flinch and the guidance counselor pulled down the trigger.  
  
* click *  
  
There was no more ammunition. 'What!!' thought Sekai as the guidance counselor looked just as surprised.  
  
" How could this be?! I just loaded it!!" she screamed as her perfectly dressed hair started to fall out of its high bun.  
  
"Hn." a voice drawled from behind the bushes. " Wh-who are you!!" said the guidance counselor in a terrified voice.  
  
" It's not nice to kill demons Mrs.Takanishi. Especially when other demons could be watching." Replied the voice.  
  
" How the hell did you know my name?!" streaked the counselor.  
  
A man wearing a black T-shirt and black baggy pant's stepped out from behind the foliage. He was no taller than Sekai herself and had ruby eye's just ad she did. However, in contrary to her brown/blond/red hair, he had back, spiky hair that was rimmed with purplish/blue and had a white starburst of hair over his forehead that had a white bandana instead of a black one like Sekai had.  
  
As he stepped out further from the tree's both Sekai and the counselor could hear a jingling coming from his hand. It was now visible that he was tossing up and down the ammunition for Mrs. Takanishi's gun.  
  
" So your a demon too eh? Well how the hell did you get passed the shrine's barrier? No demon can cross it." Retaliated Takanishi.  
  
" Hn. Well I guess it's because I was just too fast for Mr. Buddha to catch." ((This takes no offence to all the Buddhist readers. and if I didn't spell that right then I'M SORRY))  
  
" So you're the one who made that breeze!" Sekai said. The man's fierce ruby gaze met her own and he smirked. "You're sharper then I thought you'd be." He said.  
  
"Why thank yo- HEY! Wait just a minute!!" Sekai said as a pulse mark appeared on her temple.  
  
" Shut up idiot!! Let me talk to him!!" shouted Takanishi.  
  
" Now, now. No need to be hasty. As much as I want to talk to both of you, I'm afraid my schedule won't allow it. I'll just be taking Sekai here and be on my way. If you have any problems with that then please state them now."  
  
" Of course I have some problems with that!! But first as I really don't feel like explaining them I'll just kill you instead." And with that Takanishi pulled out the pistol that she had just loaded behind her back and fired it at the man."  
  
With out even flinching the man stared at the bullet as it came for his head. And then, with speed that was truly demon like, he caught it between his thumb and index finger. He brought it down from an inch away from his forehead and threw it over his shoulder.  
  
" Hn. It's not nice to kill demon's Takanishi." He said.  
  
"B-b-b-b-but that was a direct hit. How the hell did you do that?!" Takanishi stuttered.  
  
" Now that really isn't any of your business, now is it?" And with that statement the man darted over to Takanishi and kicked her in the head. But this was no ordinary kick for purple flames enveloped his foot. ((.)) It caused the woman to fall and be once again unconscious. ((man. she has the worst of luck))  
  
" Come with me." Said the man.  
  
Sekai just stood there staring at the body.  
  
" COME NOW!"  
  
Sekai looked up at him and said who are you.  
  
" I'll explain that later but now we really must leave. The stupid nigen police are coming because of Takanishi's gun. NOW LET'S MOVE!!"  
  
Sekai obeyed the man and followed him at his demon speed out of the park and out of the city.  
  
OOO!!! My most action packed chappy yet! :D!! Hope you like it ppl!! Please review so I can tell!! 


	4. Eyes

Escape  
  
Sekai was finding it hard to keep up with the man as they entered the small town just outside of the city.  
  
" Can we stop to rest for a while?! I'm starting to get tired!"  
  
" Hn. Weak woman." Replied the man under his breath.  
  
" I heard that!! I've just had a really long day and I want to rest now." retaliated Sekai.  
  
The man led her into an alley way in between a cafe and a barbershop. After they had regained human speed they walked into the cafe and sat down at the table. The walls were painted the colour of coffee and had burnt orange borders. When the waitress came she asked them both they're orders.  
  
" I'll have a dark coffee with half and half." Said the man to the women with the blond hair and glittery pink lip balm that made her already oversized mouth look even bigger.  
  
When the waitress turned to her, Sekai said " Oh! Nothing for me thanks I have no mo-" but was cut off by the man when he said, " She'll have a hot chocolate."  
  
Sekai turned to look at him but he was just staring out the window. " Thank you very much... for saving my life and all..." She muttered looking down at her feet.  
  
" Hn. I was just doing my job." He said not looking back at her.  
  
" What's your name? And what is that job of yours?" she asked.  
  
" I work For Mark and Julie Toms. They are the founders of a sanctuary for demons that are shunned from the world and it's called just that 'sanctuary'. It is a place where they can train and build their powers but also learn to be normal." He said, never looking at her.  
  
" And your name?" she asked.  
  
His eyes snapped towards her and met her gaze. " Hiei Jaganshi. I do believe that you are Sekai. Am I correct?"  
  
" Yes, but I have no last name. No real one anyway. I'm an orphan. My foster parent's name was Orichino but I never use that anymore. Not since they died anyway..."  
  
The woman arrived at their table with their drinks and handed them to her.  
  
Sekai took her cup and drank from it.  
  
" OMG! THAT'S HOT!!!!!" she yelled as she tried to fan down her scorched tongue with her hands. Hiei just sat there looking at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
" Here take this," he said as he handed her a bottle of water.  
  
"Thank you..." she said still looking at her feet.  
  
A group of teenagers walked past and got in line to buy something. As the tallest of them took the order the others started chatting. One of them spotted Sekai and Hiei sitting and doing nothing. He looked back at his companion and then to them. Eventually the whole party started to stare at them.  
  
Hiei noticed they're gaze and looked at Sekai wondering if it was something wrong with her. His eye's widened as he saw her. There was a green eye shape glowing through her black silk bandana. 'Her burnt tongue must have awoken her demon instincts.' he thought. Her pupils started dilating.  
  
He quickly stood up, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cafe (leaving enough yen to pay the bill). He pulled her into the nearest alley way and snapped his fingers in front of her eye's they turned from glowing amber with the pupils, iris, and whites coloured to they're regular ruby state.  
  
She stared up at him, scared. He was staring at her. He then swiftly took of her headband. There a green eye stared back at him. Two rubies and an emerald were fixed to his shocked face. Then he closed his eyes and smirked.  
  
"Hn. So that's why I was given the job..." he said stepping back; eye's still closed.  
  
He then opened them and stared at her with his own red eyes. With another swift motion, just as fast as the first, he removed his silk, white headband.  
  
Sekai stood shocked. He had an eye just like her own, yet it was purple.  
  
"Y-you have one too!! Wh-w-what are they?!" she stammered.  
  
" These, my dear woman, are Jagan eye's."  
  
Sorry this took so long! I kinda got caught up in other stuff...heh..heh...Anyway hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think! n_n 


	5. Pondering

Sekai: OK! RECAP!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* He then opened them and stared at her with his own red eyes. With another swift motion, just as fast as the first, he removed his silk, white headband.  
  
Sekai stood shocked. He had an eye just like her own, yet it was purple.  
  
"Y-you have one too!! Wh-w-what are they?!" she stammered.  
  
" These, my dear woman, are Jagan eye's."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Escape  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sekai starred up at him with a mixture or confusion and horror swimming in her crimson eyes.  
  
"W-what? What are they?"  
  
"Jagan eye's..." he said trailing off. His eyes darted around, as he was now deep in thought. He then looked back at her all three eyes locked on to her's.  
  
" You wouldn't happen to know a certain demon by the name of Shigure would you? You know a fellow who might have told you that the jagan, third eye, could see beyond? Hm?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hn. thought so..." Hiei stood up, eye's still locked to hers. "He told you that it could see beyond?"  
  
Only silence could be heard and then Sekai slowly stuttered a reply, " N-n- no, I d-don't know of a-any d-d-demon named Sigure..."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened not only did his jagan sense no lies from the girl but he could also sense a tiny trace of fear misting her feature. He let her go and grabbed her wrist instead.  
  
" It's time to get moving. Those ningens at the counter would have circulated what they saw through the whole building by now." he said and with that he darted out of the town.  
  
Thinking about where they were going was all Sekai was able to do besides hold onto Hiei's arm as he darted through to forest that had been surrounding the town.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once they had done at least days worth of traveling they stopped in a clearing in the forest. They lit the fire easily and made camp. Sekai slept on a large patch of grass and slept soundly.  
  
Hiei was perched up in a tree close by and had the hilt of his katana that had been hidden away in the forest resting on his forehead. He watched her sleep while thinking deeply.  
  
'How could she have not seen Shigure? I thought he was the only one who dealt with the eyes....' he thought.  
  
He watched the steady rise and fell of her chest and noticed how her dark strawberry blonde bangs fell over her now covered jagan and two closed ruby eyes. She did look very pretty when she was asleep... He shook that thought off immediately and kept on thinking about how she could not know Shigure but have a Jagan eye.  
  
He pondered for a while before deciding to sleep and decipher the mystery the next day. And with he all three eyes closed in slumber  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OOOOOOOOOOO!!!! BIG WORDS!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!!!! ..........ok.......I'm done.....  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	6. One From the Woods

Escape  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning Sekai woke up to find that Hiei was already up he was now sitting at the edge of the clearing and was starring at Sekai.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably in her bed of leaves and looked back up at him.  
  
"Oo WHAT!?!" she barked.  
  
He simply stood up and walked out of the clearing. "It's time to get going." He called back to her. She stood up and brushed off her baggy white pants. She struggled to look at her back and then being unsuccessful she just twisted her shirt around. The back of her black no-sleeved shirt was covered in leaves. Glaring she took it off and stuffed it in her black rucksack that she had taken with her and then revealing a red tee shirt underneath. She pulled a long piece of fabric out of her pocket and tied it around her waist. It was red and had black flames on the edges.  
  
She turned back to him and stuck out her tongue. "Fine then." She muttered and then walked after him.  
  
They walked in silence along the forest floor. The canopy of leaves overhead let through thin beams of morning light and that would speckle the mossy floor. There were no animals to be seen and the sound of birds had long since been lost. The mossy floor also cushioned the daemon steps so they were also at silent as the grave.  
  
Suddenly Hiei snapped his head to look behind him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sekai asked.  
  
Hiei ignored her and turned back to walking. Sekai shrugged and then also returned to the path. The silence resumed until Hiei turned around again and growled.  
  
"Wahh..." Sekai faded out when she saw a ball of black flames grow in Hiei's hand. He then hurtled it towards the shadows of the forest.  
  
"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Sekai stared at the figure that came dashing out of the blackness of the forest with wide eyes.  
  
The figure that turned out to be a girl with strawberry-blond hair and an outfit almost identical to Sekai's (just green, black and purple instead of red black and white and no belt) flew at the now very startled Sekai and hid behind her.  
  
" OO' UUUUUUMMMMMMM.... You wouldn't mind getting out from behind me would you...?" she asked.  
  
The girl nodded and crouched down lower. Even though she was considerably taller then Sekai she still managed to stay concealed behind her.  
  
Her hand came up from behind Sekai and pointed at Hiei. She then shouted, "Not unless he is duck-taped to the tree and unable to throw stuff at me!"  
  
"...... sweatdrop ooookkkkkkeeeeeyyyy........"  
  
Hiei glared at Sekai with a look that said 'don't even think about it...'  
  
Sekai gave Hiei a pleading look. Not only did she want this girl to get out from behind her but to thought of using duck-tape was very appealing.  
  
Then Hiei was suddenly pushed backwards by a green ball of energy. Sekai turned back to see the girl on her back on the forest floor laughing her head off.  
  
'Wow... She looks really familiar but I can't place it! Ggggrrrr.....' Sekai thought.  
  
Sekai pulled her up and found that she was still laughing.  
  
"I got you Hiei!! After all that time I finally got you!!!" she choked through her laughter.  
  
Sekai just looked at her like she was a crazy person. The girl saw her confusion and then said, "I've been trying to hit him for months now but I haven't been able to until now."  
  
"Ah." said Sekai. Hiei was now up and was glaring at the girl.  
  
"Wait a minute......" said the girl.  
  
Then it hit them.  
  
"Sekai!?!?!?!?" "Kyoko!?!?!?!?" they said together.  
  
They then both started grinning like maniacs.  
  
"HHIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiei sweat dropped at this and said "Eeeerrrr..... No Wait I don't even want to know."  
  
"OK! Hiei this is how we know each other! Kyoko and I were in the same school together for 5 years but then her parents transfered her into a new school. They wouldn't tell me where they had put her and they moved so I couldn't find her."  
  
"Wait! Sekai! I still have your necklace!" Kyoko said and then pulled out a shimmering dragon necklace. It was a silver dragon with unfurled wings rising high above its beaked head. The dragons tail was wrapped around a ruby red gem where inside a black flame ball was flaring.  
  
Sekai was mesmerized by the small amulet and tied it around her neck. She then hugged Kyoko and said thanked her.  
  
Stepping back from the girl with a sly grin Sekai said, "Hold on Hiei me and Kyoko are gonna go ahead for a bit, ok?"  
  
"Hn." was his only response  
  
The two grinning girls rushed ahead. They stopped about half a mile ahead of where they left Hiei and leaned back against a large tree to get there breath back.  
  
Kyoko turned to Sekai and said "Well?! Get it going!"  
  
"OK! OK! Here... Let's see if this thing still works..."  
  
I AM SSSSOOOOOOO SORRY I HADN'T UPDATED SOONER!!!!!! sobbs I AM A BAD AUTHOR!!!!! slams head into desk 


	7. Live Dragon

Sekai: Hi ppl! I'm sooo sorry for not updating for so long! I'll try to do better but I've been tied up with ppl moving and getting a new computer and things like that. I promise to be more faithful in the future.

NEWAY!!

Disclaimer: sniff no... I don't own any of the yu yu characters... sobbs

Escape

Chapter Seven

Sekai's hands closed over the medallion with fingers entwined as she held it under her chin. Her eyes were closed as a complex incantation escaped her lips. Kyoko sat across her kneeling friend as small gusts of wind started to emit from the clasped hands in a pulse like rhythm.

The taller girl had only seen her friend do this once before and boy, had that scared the bajeezes out of her. Nevertheless, that did not deter their friendship. Ever since they had realized each others unique demon abilities they had formed a tight bond. They were the only ones they knew of ((besides the little owl/mouse thing in chapter one....... two......uhhh...)) with demon powers and they grew and learned from each other with it. Although they were both demons they were still quite different which lead to their incomplete knowledge of their demon attributes. While Sekai had power over fire ((fire demon ;3)) and her mysterious third eye Kyoko had power over plants and tree's as well as wolf senses and instincts (( she has a demon side- the wolf demon bit- and the rest of her is a forest spirit... I think :D)).

((A/N: ; ya I was just tryin to get a few stats into the story! I failed miserably though!))

Kyoko's musings were interrupted as she noticed the beams of crimson light peering through the cracks in between her friend's fingers. The beams were interrupted as her fingers shifted over one another. She opened her palms and held out the shining medallion on her upturned palms. The light was getting brighter and the gusts of wind more powerful as she continued to utter the incantation in a commanding voice just below a shout.

Hiei, who had been watching the two from a secure tree branch, looked on in awe as the mossy floor of the clearing was cleared of all debris with the strong winds. Not only did this strange display of power show that there was much more to the girl that was first realized but her fierce appearance was, although he'd never admit it, quite... appealing. Her porcelain skin sharply contrasted with her dark clothes and the new black glow that had come into her eyes. He couldn't help but notice how her clothes rippled against her curves with each powerful gust. It was making him realize that he was becoming steadily more attracted to this girl by the second.

The two demons watched closely as their companion ceased her chanting. The wind died down and the clearing was still with silence. Then in a voice both onlookers recognized as different from her own, Sekai uttered two words in simple Japanese.

"_Raibu. Doragon." _

Ya that means 'live. dragon.' In Japanese.... I hope

I got it from one of those online dictionaries so I don't know if it's totally accurate. If it's not please tell me so I can fix it!!

ALSO I'M REALLY SORRY I HAVE'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME!! PWEASE FORGIVE ME!! bow bow bow


	8. Authors Note: VOTE!

Hello Readers!!

;; actually I'm in a bit of a pickle... I don't know whether to have this be a sekai/hiei romance or not. It was originally what I was planning to do but now I have a boyfriend and I don't know whether it should be with him. So I'm asking you readers to help me and vote!

Vote for:

Escape to be a Hiei/Sekai romance

Escape to be a Sekai/boyfriend romance

Me to make the original story a hiei/sekai fic but have a separate story being a sekai/boyfriend fic

PLEASE VOTE AND HELP MEEE!!!!!!!!!


End file.
